The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth in recent years. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced various types of ICs that serve different purposes. The fabrication of some types of ICs may require forming a III-V family layer on a substrate, for example forming a gallium nitride layer on a substrate. These types of IC devices may include, as examples, light-emitting diode (LED) devices, radio frequency (RF) devices, and high power semiconductor devices.
Traditionally, manufacturers have formed the III-V family layer on a sapphire substrate. However, sapphire substrates are expensive. Thus, some manufacturers have been attempting to form III-V family layers on a silicon substrate, which is cheaper. However, existing methods of forming a III-V family layer on a silicon substrate may result in wafer bending or distortion, especially if the fabrication involves drastic temperature changes. The wafer distortion may lead to wafer defects, which reduces yield and degrades device performance.
Therefore, while existing methods of forming III-V family layers on silicon substrates have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.